


Freedom

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien needs help, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Perhaps the miraculous was the best thing that happened to Adrien Agreste
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Freedom

Most people see Paris from the ground.

They gaze up at the old buildings of the city, buildings that weathered the countless years since the city’s founding, lifting their eyes skyward to the impressive monuments the city offers, the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, and Notre Dam.

Some people can see Paris from far above, flying overhead in airplanes, seeing the city for a brief time as they fly to somewhere else, out of the tiny window in the crowded seat with the infant crying three rows back.

Tourists see Paris at a distance, standing atop the Eiffel or Montparnasse Towers, gazing at the dense, sprawling cityscape of the city. Still at a distance, however. Sure the largest monuments are perceptible, but other than that the rest of the City of Love means hardly anything to them.

But he’s the only person who can see Paris like  _ this. _ Perhaps Ladybug could too, but she doesn’t seem like the type to try something like this. She seems uptight, and not one for transforming when she doesn’t need to. She’s a natural leader, he can tell.

The cloak of night (mostly, the city is still pretty active, cars and people walking about, streetlights and windows emanating light into the dark starlight of the city. For years he had dreamt of being able to be free, at least for a short while. But it had been only a pipe dream, wishful thinking to distract himself.

But today, he had somehow acquired a magical ring that had a magical cat-like creature named Plagg who ate smelly cheese and allowed him to transform into a cat-themed superhero with a one-time power allowing him to destroy anything. He’d fought a transformed supervillain called Stoneheart. Only to find out that Stoneheart, powerful as he was, was only the transformed puppet of  _ another _ villain, a supervillain calling himself Hawkmoth, who apparently  _ also _ had a miraculous with him, using it for evil. Oh, and the villain wanted  _ his _ miraculous (the ring on his finger right now), for some reason. That’s fine, he could fight this villain.

He opened one of the windows in his room. The cool night air rushed through the window, blowing through his hair, messing up it’s usual neatness. He breathed in and out, slowly, relishing in the night air.

“What are you doing, Adrien?” A slightly scratchy voice asked. He looked around to see Plagg, the self-named Kwami of Destruction, floating lazily in his direction, a piece of camembert cheese in his hand(?)

“I’m being free, Plagg.”

“What does that mean?” Plagg asked him in return. “How’s this being free?”

Instead of telling the black Kwami, he simply spoke his transformation phrase, and felt the rush of energy from the transformation encompass him. He didn’t know how he felt about the appearance of the costume (It looked… strange), but it felt amazing, like a second layer of skin covering him.

He also felt so light, like he was walking on clouds. It was a strange feeling, difficult to describe. But still, he leapt out of his window, and into the night. Leaping such far distances felt impossible, and it was impossible. For normal people, that was. But he had the aid of magic, and because of this he can jump far higher and far further.

How did he get to see Paris? From the rooftops. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, using a newly-discovered power of his, night vision. Normally pitch-black areas are now visible to him. Although he often turned it off or turned it down, just to get that added feeling of energy. He should get tired from running around Paris so late at night, but all he felt was  _ energy _ . The rush of air past his ears, through his hair, even through the costume to some degree. That feeling of energy he got when he landed his jumps correctly, missing himself from falling by only a meter at times. Always on the edge of failure, but hey, that’s the fun part! He did this for about an hour, leaping from building to building. 

“I see what you mean now, Adrien.” Plagg said, after he transformed. “You really need this. But be safe, remember your secret identity.”

“Yes, yes, I’m well aware, Plagg. No way I’m losing this.”

No way he’s losing this freedom he gained.


End file.
